


Sleepless

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Meetings Au, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: “Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”Or Barry Allen hasn't slept in two days. He tries to call Cisco but ends up calling Leonard Snart instead.





	

 

          Barry was sitting in his apartment with his phone in his hand. He could still see Iris’s death in his head. He knew that it was only one possible future, but that didn’t seem to matter to his tired brain. He had tried to fall asleep, but no matter what he did he couldn’t sleep. This had been the second night in a row that he had been up. Sighing, he started to dial Cisco’s number hoping that he was up.

          As Barry dialed the number, his vision began to blur, and he ended up calling a random number instead.

          “Hello?” Snart asked, yawning from being called at three in the morning.

          “Hey. What’s your biggest fear?” Barry asked.

          “Losing someone I love I guess? Are you okay? You don’t sound good.” Snart asked with concern.

          “I can’t sleep.” Barry yawned.

          “Have you been up for very long?” Snart asked.

          “I think this is my second day of being awake.” Barry yawned.

          “I can read to you until you fall asleep if you would like?” Snart offered.

          “Yeah, I’d like that.” Barry smiled as Snart began reading.

          “ _Once there was a little dinosaur called a Maiasaur, who lived with her mother._

_One day, she told her mother, “I wish I were special like the other dinosaurs. If I were a T.Rex, I could chomp with my ferocious teeth!”_

_“But if you were a T.Rex,” said her mother, “how would you hug me with your tiny little arms?”_

_“I wish I were an Apatosaurus,” said the little dinosaur, “so with my long neck I could see above the treetops.”_

_“But if you were an Apatosaurus,” said her mother, “how would you hear me in the treetops when I told you I love you?”_

_“What makes you so special, little Maiasaur?” said her mother. “Is it your ferocious teeth or long neck or pointy beak? What makes you special is out of all the different dinosaurs in the big, wide world, you have the mother who is just right for you, and will always…_ ” Snart read. Snart smiled when he heard snoring from the other end of the phone.

          “Good Night.” He smiled as he hung up the phone. Barry woke up at about seven the next day to a text from a strange number.

          “Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?” The number asked.

          “Vaguely. I’m Barry, what’s your name?” He asked.

          “It’s Leonard, but I prefer Snart. Did you sleep okay?” He asked.

          “I did, thank you. Do you want to meet for some coffee, I’d love to put a face to that name.” Barry asked.

          “Sure. I’ll be at Jitters. Look for a pair of blue sunglasses.” Snart told him. And that was how Leonard Snart met Barry Allen.

 

 


End file.
